Obsesi sang Vampir
by wind scarlett
Summary: Kakashi tidak menyangka bahwa obsesi vampirnya akan membuatnya mengalami peristiwa fatal sekaligus paling menggoda dalam hidupnya, apalagi karena pasangannya adalah Mitarashi Anko. Sampul oleh Ninja-8804. One shot. Kakashi/Anko.


**Catatan**: akhirnya versi bahasa Indonesia keluar juga karena beberapa teman penasaran oleh cerita yang ini, terutama Lady Ruru. Idenya muncul secara tiba-tiba sewaktu menonton adegan silat bunuh-bunuhan, mendadak teringat Anko dan Kakashi. Kayaknya mereka cocok aja jadi pasangan, apalagi sikap mereka yang sama-sama cuek dan kurang sensitif selama ini. Yaudah, selamat membaca, ya~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Obsesi sang Vampir**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan yang kini mereka tempati dapat dikategorikan sebagai salah satu tempat menginap yang sangat mengesankan, namun sama sekali bukan dari sisi positif atau semacamnya. Terdengar suara percikan air yang tidak putus-putus, mengalir perlahan dari pipa rusak dari kamar mandi sebelah. Kasur tua yang terus berderit dan lembap ketika ditiduri, seakan tidak pernah dijemur. Dan lagi, derap kaki-kaki mungil yang terus berlari di atas atap sana nyaris tidak pernah berhenti. Mungkin saja para kawanan tikus-tikus sedang asyik berpesta, mendapatkan makanan sisa dari dapur motel. Apapun itu, bukan kondisi menyedihkan kamar mereka yang berada di dalam pikiran Kakashi Hatake. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli, dan tidak mau memedulikan kamar yang minta ampun parahnya itu, yang dipilih asal oleh rekannya sejak dua hari lalu. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting ketimbang mempersoalkan kamar terkutuk berukuran besar tanpa fasilitas memadai baginya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bersikeras?"

Ada nada frustrasi yang terdengar dalam suaranya. Dia tahu dia telah bertindak terlalu jauh dengan menanyakan hal itu, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain yang tersisa. Mereka telah mencoba nyaris semua hal kecuali yang satu itu, hal yang amat sangat ia inginkan sejak lama. Sebenarnya Kakashi sudah lama berharap agar mereka terus diberikan misi kelas S lebih sering lagi, mungkin saja pasangannya yang keras kepala itu pingsan dalam tugas, atau kehabisan cakra. Dengan begitu, dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan.

Yang terjadi malah kebalikannya.

Dialah yang sering sekali pingsan karena menggunakan cakra di luar batas kemampuannya sendiri, kehilangan kendali berhari-hari lamanya. Malah pasangannya yang satu itu yang selalu menolong, menyeretnya keluar dari masalah.

"Hanya sedikit saja—"

"Tidak, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani _menggigit leherku_." Tubuh telanjang Anko yang basah oleh keringat terkena cahaya lampu kamar yang temaram, terlihat semakin menggoda. Suaranya yang kini agak serak terdengar sangat seksi sekaligus mematikan. "Aku akan memotong-motong tubuhmu jika kau masih nekad juga. Coba saja."

"Gigitan kecil, Anko…" Kakashi masih saja mendesak, berusaha mengubah keputusan Anko. Ditatapnya kedua mata gelap yang dipenuhi dengan amarah itu. Anko terlihat semakin menarik saja, bahkan dengan tubuh basah dan mata yang kelelahan setengah mati, hasil dari percintaan liar mereka barusan. "Hisapan di leher, gigitan mesra, bukan gigitan yang sesungguhnya." Sebelah tangannya tidak tahan dan mulai meraba pinggang menawan Anko, kemudian satu demi satu jemarinya mulai menyusuri kelembutan kulit wanita itu, semakin lama semakin ke bawah. Anko mendesis pelan, menutup matanya. "Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

"Sana, bercinta saja dengan Gai."

Kakashi tertawa. Meskipun Maito Gai memiliki senyum yang aneh, kostum karet berwarna hijau mencolok, dan bulu mata yang tebal, namun ia tahu pria itu bukanlah seorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang homoseksual. Brengsek, seandainya Gai homo sekalipun, tidak mungkin ia sudi bercinta dengan makhluk hijau satu itu. Tidak mungkin apapun alasannya.

"Anggap saja ciuman intens di leher dengan isapan kuat—dan sedikit permainan gigi." Kakashi meyakinkan Anko, memeluk tubuh yang berada di bawahnya itu dengan lebih erat lagi. Tubuh Anko memiliki aroma yang khas, wangi _dango_ yang manis. "Kau selalu menyukai hal baru, kenapa tidak berani mencoba yang ini?"

Mitarashi Anko sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya, pasangannya di ranjang. Sebagai kekasih, Anko selalu bersedia melayani semua permintaannya, posisi apapun yang ia pinta. Selama ini Kakashi telah menawarkan 236 posisi seks, bahkan yang aneh sekalipun, dan Anko selalu menyetujuinya. Anko selalu memahami dirinya, bahkan kebutuhan seks Kakashi yang sangat penuh tuntutan. _Shinobi_ yang satu itu selalu menuruti segalanya, apalagi bila kondisi hatinya juga bagus. Terlebih lagi, Anko satu-satunya wanita yang dapat memahami sikapnya yang dingin.

Kakashi terkenal dengan sikapnya yang anti sosial. Dia jarang berteman dan akrab dengan orang lain, dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca serial _Icha Icha_ kesukaannya tanpa memedulikan waktu dan tempat. Dia menginginkan seks, tapi tidak menyukai komitmen. Terima atau tinggalkan, Kakashi selalu mengatakan itu dengan nada datar. Kebanyakan wanita memilih pergi, tapi Mitarashi Anko berbeda.

Mereka menyatu dengan cocok, seperti campuran kopi dan cokelat pada adukan pertama di dalam cangkir. _Mochaccino_ yang nikmat.

Kakashi sulit mempercayai keberuntungan besar dalam percintaannya, menemukan pasangan yang penuh hasrat, dan begitu menggoda. Dialah wanita yang selama ini ia inginkan. Sayangnya Anko terus saja menolak gigitan di leher, teknik bercumbu yang paling ia sukai.

Tertulis dengan jelas dalam buku _Icha Icha Seri Pemanasan Seks_ bagian dua halaman 80—buku pedoman utama dalam mencapai kepuasan seks tingkat dewa—menggigit leher pasangan menunjukkan bukti kepemilikan paling autentik. Ciuman dan hisapan atau apapun juga mungkin jauh lebih disukai, tapi gigitanlah yang memiliki arti paling spesial. Gigitanlah aksi utama dari yang paling utama. Selain menjalankan apa yang tertulis dalam _Icha Icha_, Kakashi sangat menyukai aksi menggigit ini. Tentu saja, ia sudah menggigit Anko di berbagai tempat, tapi harapannya untuk menggigit leher jenjang yang indah dan mulus itu tidak pernah pudar dari ingatannya.

Kakashi masih ingat benar film terakhir yang ia saksikan di Bioskop Konoha beberapa saat lalu. Masih terlukis jelas dalam ingatannya adegan mesra saat vampir pria berwajah pucat itu menggigit pasangannya. Kemungkinan besar _gigitan_ itulah alasan utama di balik kesuksesan film dengan alur cerita pasaran satu itu, menempatkan film konyol itu ke dalam film-film terbaik dengan kualitas _box office_. Semua karena _gigitan_ di leher.

Gigitan itulah yang menarik semua perhatian penonton. Gigitan itulah yang membuat film itu terlihat sangat sensual dan menawan hati, membuat semua orang kembali menonton film yang sama berulang-ulang. Bukannya Kakashi memiliki obsesi vampir atau apa, tapi gigitan itu sepertinya menyenangkan. "Anko, tidakkah kau setuju bila malam ini—"

"Jangan sekali-kali, Kakashi." Anko langsung memotong omongan manis penuh tipu daya itu, dan mendorong wajah Kakashi jauh-jauh. Dengan cepat wanita seksi itu menutupi lehernya yang indah dengan selimut. "Kalau kau terus memaksa, jangan salahkan aku bila hubungan kita sampai di sini saja."

.

.

_Kalau kau terus memaksa, jangan salahkan aku bila hubungan kita sampai di sini saja_.

Kekasihnya tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, Kakashi menggeram dengan kesal. Anko tidak pernah mengancamnya sekalipun. Seketika kedua pupil matanya berkilat, amarahnya muncul ke permukaan. _Hanya begitu saja hubungan mereka? Apa Anko baru saja mencampakkannya? _

Kakashi selalu bertindak penuh perhitungan dan tanpa emosi. Setiap keputusannya selalu dipikirkan dengan baik. Bertindak ceroboh tanpa tahu langkah selanjutnya bukanlah dirinya. Yah, dialah orang yang layak disebut otak daripada hati, maupun otot. Namun, semua hal itu karena dia tidak pernah memikirkan hubungan yang dalam dan penuh perasaan dengan seseorang. Kali ini berbeda.

Anko memang berbeda.

Wanita satu itu telah berhasil merebut hatinya, membuat Kakashi membuka hatinya yang telah lama tertutup._ Tapi, sekali lagi, hanya segitu sajakah arti dirinya di hati Anko?_ Dengan kasar ditariknya Anko ke bawah tubuhnya, lalu tanpa ragu ia menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan satu hentakan.

"Kakashi, apa yang kau—"

Anko memberontak, kedua tangannya berusaha menarik pria berambut perak itu dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi semakin ia memberontak, semakin erat cengkeraman Kakashi di bahunya, kedua mata hitam itu menatapnya dingin. Anko benci perlakuan Kakashi yang seperti itu. Pria itu berusaha menolaknya, berusaha menutup dirinya seperti dulu. Meskipun tubuh mereka menyatu, tapi ia tahu Kakashi tengah menjauhinya. _Bangsat_, desis Anko dalam hati. Kakashi takkan bisa menekan dirinya dengan berlaku seperti ini. Takkan pernah bisa. Sialnya, Kakashi jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

Ada yang salah. Ada yang berbeda dalam kata-kata Kakashi. Itu bukan kata-kata orang yang mau menutup diri, tapi kata-kata dari orang yang _marah, cemburu, atau terluka_. _Apa benar Kakashi menyukainya?_

Rasanya sulit sekali berpikir bila pria yang berada dalam pikirannya juga berada di dalam tubuhnya, bergerak semakin cepat dan menekannya dengan kuat. Anko kembali mendesah, berteriak kesakitan saat Kakashi menghujamnya semakin dalam tapi tak lama kemudian jeritannya berubah menjadi desahan penuh kepuasan. Kakashi menarik sebelah kakinya ke atas, lalu kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Liar, bertenaga, dan spontan. Kakashi yang selama ini ia kenal tidak pernah bertindak seperti ini. Sepertinya kata-katanya tadi, yang telah diucapkannya ketika Kakashi terus mendesaknya, telah mengubah pria itu menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

"Katakan, apa maumu dengan berkata begitu, Anko?"

Anko tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia menggigit bantal di sampingnya kuat-kuat, menahan getaran memuncak yang menggoncangnya dengan dahsyat. Mendadak ia merasakan ciuman Kakashi yang panas di lehernya, menghisapnya. Anko menutup matanya rapat-rapat, lalu mendesah tak tahan lagi, rasanya tubuhnya mau meledak menjadi berjuta-juta keping. Kakashi menyadari reaksi kekasihnya, lalu ia menambah kecepatannya.

Tubuh Anko berguncang tanpa henti. Kedua payudaranya yang besar bergerak naik turun, seirama dengan gerakan Kakashi. Tubuh mereka menyatu dengan sempurna satu dan lainnya. Kakashi menggenggam payudara Anko yang lembut dan empuk itu dengan penuh hasrat. Anko menggigit bibirnya dengan pasrah. Kakashi yang kehilangan kontrol emosinya seperti itu benar-benar seperti pria mesum dengan sejuta nafsu membara. Pria itu benar-benar mendominasi seks mereka, sepenuhnya mengendalikannya.

"Kakashi—" Anko kembali mendesah, menahan napas saat Kakashi memenuhi tubuhnya dengan kenikmatan tiada tara, membawanya melayang. Penyatuan mereka barusan benar-benar liar, kasar, dan nyaris tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kakashi seperti pria yang berbeda, pria yang penuh dengan hasrat, dan keinginan untuk mendominasi. Yah, walau bagaimanapun juga, Anko menyukai seperti apapun perubahan Kakashi. Dan, ya, ia menyukai sisi Kakashi yang liar seperti itu. "Kakashi—"

Dan terjadilah hal itu. Kakashi menggigit lehernya.

**.**

**.**

Kakashi akhirnya membuka mata. Tanpa melihat ia sadar tulang dadanya retak parah, dan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Anko benar-benar menghancurkannya, menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Dan reaksi macam apa itu? Apa yang diteriakkan oleh kekasihnya? Bodoh, seharusnya ia tahu, tentu saja Anko menolak gigitan di leher. Setelah semua yang terjadi dulu, semuanya kini menjadi beralasan. Seandainya Anko mengingatkannya akan hal itu.

Sialan. Sialan. Bukankah Anko sudah memperingatkannya?

Mendadak Kakashi menyadari harumnya aroma _dango_. Kemanisan aroma _dango_ yang telah membiusnya selama ini, yang telah bertahun-tahun dikenalnya. Anko tertidur di sebelahnya. Kedua mata wanita itu agak bengkak, seperti baru menangis selama berjam-jam. Kakashi merasa lega Anko berada di sampingnya.

Perlahan, ia menggenggam jemari wanita itu. Anko langsung membuka matanya, tersenyum lega. "Kau sudah sadar."

"Aku baru sadar tadi."

Anko menghampiri Kakashi yang terbaring, menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang pelan, dan penuh perasaan. "Bajingan kau, lega sekali aku melihatmu sadar."

Kakashi mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi wajahnya begitu kaku. Bangsat, seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terluka sangat fatal, remuk redam rasanya.

Anko menyentuh pipi Kakashi pelan, air mata menetes dari wajahnya. Ia berbisik pelan, "aku benar-benar minta maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud—itu, gigitan di leher—itu selalu membangkitkan ingatanku akan… ahh…"

"Aku paham, tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa." Kakashi menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

"Tidak, bukan salahmu!" Anko mendesis lirih, wajahnya memerah. "Aku yang salah—"

"Anko, aku yang terus memaksamu." Kakashi sengaja membuat seolah-olah ia yang salah, dengan begitu Anko tidak punya alasan untuk menjauhinya. Mungkin saja, jika ia beruntung, dengan ini Anko semakin patuh dengan semua keinginannya. Dari ekspresi Anko, sepertinya dugaannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Apa boleh buat, ketika kesadarannya kembali, maka sifat Kakashi yang cerdik dan _agak_ licik itu kembali pula. "Kau takkan bertindak begitu jika aku tidak menggigitmu, Anko. Semua _bukan_ salahmu."

"Kakashi—" Anko menghapus air matanya. "Kakashi, oh, betapa aku mencin—"

"Maaf, tapi aku terpaksa mengganggu kalian berdua. Keberatan bila kau menunggu sebentar di luar, Mitarashi-_san_?" _Hokage_ Kelima yang masih terlihat cantik itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan sake di tangannya. "Tidak akan lama, kok."

Tsunade tidak bertanya apa-apa, baik alasan mengapa ia bisa berakhir seperti itu ataupun kenapa Anko terus menemaninya. Tsunade sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan memberikan Kakashi pandangan penuh arti. Sambil meneguk sakenya, _Hokage_ Kelima menjelaskan bahwa Kakashi membutuhkan lebih dari seminggu penuh untuk kembali pulih, sementara organ pria paling penting yang berada di tengah-tengah kakinya itu baru bisa pulih sebulan dari sekarang.

_Sialan, benar-benar tidak sebanding._

Yah, Kakashi sudah mendapatkan pelajaran dari semua itu. Ia takkan pernah mencoba untuk menggigit Anko lagi, tidak dalam kehidupan ini, dan tidak dalam kehidupan berikutnya. Menggigit leher benar-benar terlarang. Menggigit. Benar. Benar. Dilarang. Keras. Brengsek.

.

.

_"Kakashi—" Anko kembali mendesah, menahan napas saat Kakashi memenuhi tubuhnya dengan kenikmatan tiada tara, membawanya melayang. Penyatuan mereka barusan benar-benar liar, kasar, dan nyaris tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kakashi seperti pria yang berbeda, pria yang penuh dengan hasrat, dan keinginan untuk mendominasi. Yah, walau bagaimanapun juga, Anko menyukai seperti apapun perubahan Kakashi. Dan, ya, ia menyukai sisi Kakashi yang liar seperti itu. "Kakashi—" _

_Dan terjadilah hal itu. Kakashi menggigit lehernya._

_Mendadak Anko berteriak dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca, kehilangan kendali. Anko menggila, menghancurkan segala sesuatunya. Kakashi kaget,luar biasa syok. Saringannya membuatnya mampu menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi tubuhnya tidak mampu bergerak. Semua energinya telah terkuras habis, dan cakra terakhirnya telah ia habiskan dengan bercinta selama dua hari berturut-turut—maraton seks dahsyat bersama Anko. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak dalam posisi menguntungkan yang membuatnya tidak dapat melarikan diri, ataupun menghindari amukan kekasihnya. "Sial—"_

"_MATI KAU, OROCHIMARU-SENSEI!"_

.

.

* * *

**Yup, rasanya Anko pasti masih trauma digigit lehernya sejak peristiwa dengan Orochimaru dulu, jadi sewaktu main-main sama Kakashi jadi agak mengganggu deh. *kesimpulan macam apa ini?* Okelah, makasih banyak sudah membaca kisah ini, ya. Kalau sempat tinggalkan komentar, oke~!  
**


End file.
